Saint Shields Holidays
by pat-vampire
Summary: Joseph and Dunga play Matchmakers. Their victims will be Ozuma and Mariam. OzumaMariam of course. Enjoy
1. Default Chapter

It's my ownstory about Mariam and Ozuma. I think it's really funny pairing.

I don't own Beyblade

Chapter 1  
  
Mariam and Joseph were at their house, and they were watching TV. When they wanted to go to Ozuma and Dunga for training their mom came into the room and said:

-Kids, I and your father are going on holidays to Honolulu.

-Hurray! We're going onholidays!- screamed happy teenagers.

-Who said that you are going with us. You will stay at home.

-What!? You can't leave us like that!- shouted Mariam.

-I want to go too- added Joseph.

-I'm sorry, but it will be our second honeymoon so we want to be alone.If you want you can organise your own holiday.

-Really?- asked exited kids.

-Of course. You only have to ask how much money do you want.

-And how much you can give us?- asked Joseph (as always he is very clever).  
  
-Ok Joseph. Where, for how long, by what and with whom are we going?-asked Mariam when their mother left room.

-Hmm. I know! I want to go to Himalayas, for two weeks, by plane and of course with Ozuma and Dunga.- answered boy.

-To Himalayas? Are you crazy? Let's go to Bahamas or something like that! And why with Dunga? We don't need him!- argued Mariam.

-I will agree about Bahamas, when you about Dunga.

-You're so mean. You know that I won't resigned from Bahamas. Dunga can go with us. Deal?

-Deal. ''If Dunga doesn't go my plan would be destroyed, oh sister you don't know what will happen on this holidays''- thought Joseph  
  
Meanwhile at training room.  
  
-Where are they? They should be here hours ago.- Ozuma was really angry, because Mariam and Joseph didn't came.

-I think that a pimple jumped at Mariams face and now she is to embarrassed to show to us.-said Dunga.

-Shut up Dunga. Oh and don't think so much or your brain will overheat. I'm sorry I forget that you don't have brain.- Ozuma and Dunga heard familiar voice.

-What took you so long?-asked Ozuma

-We have to do important task- answered Joseph

-What is more important than our training?- asked Dunga

-Many things you dumbass.-said Mariam

-You!! I will show you my..-but he could't continue, because Mariam hide behind Ozuma who looked at Dunga like ''shut up Dunga'' which Dunga saw many times..

-So what where you doing?- asked Ozuma after a moment.

-I and Mariam decided to go on holidays- shouted Joseph

-Of course you are going with us boys. If you want of course.- added Mariam - Hmm maybe not with Dunga. People don't let animals to go into plane.

-Grrrr- ''I hate her! I will show her my anger when I will have good opportunity''- thought Dunga.

-What for?- asked really suprised Ozuma

-We are going to have great time. I like our trainings but all people need break. Even you.- said Mariam.

-I don't know.

-Oh Ozuma. Don't be so serious and mature you need to relax.-

Ozuma knew that he will go because when this siblings decided something nothing and nobody can stopped them. But he liked to tease with Mariam.

-Where are we going?- he asked after a while

-So you agree. We are going to Bahamas.- answered Joseph

-It sounds good.

-Wait a minute. Mariam said something about plane. I'm afraid of hights!- shouted Dunga

-What a pity- said Mariam

-Don't worry pal. If you don't sit near window you won't see anything.- Joseph started to comfort older boy

''Brother I'm going to kill you. Why you need Dunga on our holidays? You are up to something you little fox''- thought Mariam

''Why Joseph is comforting Dunga. He never does it. He is up to something'' Ozuma was also curious why Joseph was so nice to Dunga.

-All right we're going to Bahamas. Our flight is tomorrow, so I suggest you to start packing.-said really happy Joseph.

I hope that you like this. More chapters in progress.


	2. Chapter 2

It's my second chapter! Enjoy

I don't own beyblade

-----------

Chapter 2  
  
-We're late!- screamed Dunga

-It's all Mariams fault! Why did you take 6 suitcases? You have packed half of our home!- shouted Joseph.

-I only took really important things! And I resigned of 2 suitcases so stop complaining!- retorted Mariam.

-For example? Tell me what is so important-

-I took 10 T-shitrs, 10 trousers, 8 skirts, 9 blouses, 10 pairs of shoes, cosmetics, CD-s, potable Hifi, portable TV,hair-dryer, iron, ice-skates and other things.- answered Mariam

-Ice-skates? We're going to Bahamas you won't need them. And why 10 pairs of shoes?!

-I didn't know what will I wear, and each pair fit my outfit so I take them all.-

-I can't believe that we're related- whispeared Joseph to himself

-I heard that!- said Mariam

-Calm down! Less talking more running!- ordered Ozuma. ''They almost never fight but when they do it they are really annoying''

-We did it!- screamed Joseph.

-Welcome. The plain will start in 10 minutes- stewardess checked theit tickets and took them to their seats.

-I will seat with Dunga and Mariam will sit with Ozuma- ordered Joseph

Everybody were really suprised but they do what Joseph wanted.

-Dunga I want to talk with you later, ok?

-Ok kid.

--------

-So what do you want?- asked Dunga

-I want to play matchmaker.

-And?

-And I need partner. ''And only you left''- added Joseph in his mind

-Partner? And whom do you choose?

-You of course. ''What a stupid question''

-Me? Why me?

-Because nobody else can. ''Unfortunately''. So you agree?

-Why not. But who do you want to match?

-Mariam and Ozuma.- said matter-of-factly Joseph

-What?!?!

Every person in plain turned to see who was shouting .

-Dunga I see that you finally understand how stupid you are. Your reflex is as fast as turtles.- said Mariam who was standing near Joseph and Dunga. She never let out ocassion to tease Dunga.

-Nobody asked you! And for your information I'm now Josephs pa...- he couldn't finish, because Joseph closed his mouth.

-Don't listen to him sister. He is raving because we're so high and he has got illusions that he is superman and I'm his partner.

-Hmph- said Mariam and went back to her seat.

-You dumbass! You can't say anybody about our plan!

-Ups. Sorry. ''I will have many work with him- sighted Joseph.

----------

-This two are arranging something-whispeared Ozuma to Mariam.

-Yeah. You're right. I thought that only I saw it.

-But why Joseph is doing it with Dunga? Normally he would go to one of us.

-I think that I know the answer.

-Enlighten me.

-Dunga added something to Josephs drink, beacause he wants to control his brain and body.-

-You don't believe in it, don't you?

-No. Dunga is too stupid for it.

Ozuma only overthrow his eyes.

-And seriously I don't know why.- added Mariam

-------------

-Ok Dunga. Do you understand now?- asked Joseph

-.............No.

-You fool! I told you it 5 times! I will explain it to you one more time, but it will be the last.- Joseph was really angry ''This holidays will be veeery long''

--------------------

Mariam was so bored that she fell asleep. Her head fell at Ozumas arm.

-What the?- asked surprised Ozuma when he felt something warm at his arm. He saw that it was Mariams head at first he wanted to dump her but one though came to his head: ''If I dump her head she will awake and she will scream why I wake her up and it really doesn't disturb me. It's rather nice.''  
  
Mariam had great dream. She dreamt that she is lying on the beach, one waiter is giving her drink and second is fanning her. Suddenly big fluffy Sharkrash appeared infront of her.

-It's cute!-she screamed .She ran to it and hug it. In reality she hugged Ozuma. ''It's starting to be really interesting''- thought Ozuma '' I can't wake her up now. Now I'm really comfortable. I can bet that Joseph know what his sister does while she is sleeping, that's why he is sitting with Dunga''- suddenly Joseph teared him from his thoughts.

-Ozuma I didn't know that you are couple. You could tell me.- Joseph at first only wanted to ask something Ozuma but when he saw what Mariam did he couldn't stop himself from saying something sarcastic to Ozuma.

-Shut up Joseph. You knew what Mariam does while she is sleeping!- said Ozuma

-Nooo. How could you accuse me of something like that!

In fact he know that his sister can do much more terrifying things.

-Can you stop making such noise! I was trying to sleep! I had really great dream.- said Mariam

-Really? Tell me about it.-asked Joseph

-I dreamt that I'm hugging fluffy Sharkrash.- explained Mariam

-Everyone are happy but now you can let me go.- said Ozuma.

In reality he didn't want but he would never admit it.

-What? Oh sorry. I always do funny and strange things while I'm sleeping. But I see that you're not complaining. It is nice isn't it?

-Yeah right.

Joseph was only laughing. In his opinion tehy were really funny.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
After landing all group went to taxi which drove them to their hotel.

-Finally! I'm fed up with planes. I don't know how will I tolerate it in return way.- said Mariam.

- Calm down sister. It will be in 2 weeks so don't worry about it.- answered Joseph.

-You know Joseph. I thought that something is wrong with you but now I see that I was wrong.

-Sorry that I disturb your family chat but we reach our hotel- Ozuma informed them.

It proved that Mariams and Josephs mom reserved rooms in really excluzive hotel. To its enter leaded wide path surrounded by beautiful flowers. Walls were made by glass . Doors and windows were bordered with silver details. In front of the main doors were standing two cristal tigers. Kids went inside. It's interior was also impresive.

-Wow- they were really struck dumb..  
  
-Welcome in Malibu hotel. Have you got rezervation?

-Yes- answered Mariam

-And your surname?

-Rash. Mariam Rash.

-Let me see. Yes you've reserved 2 rooms. Please come with me.  
  
-Here are your rooms. If you have any questions I'm to your dispozition.- when she was saying it she was looking at Ozuma like she wanted to eat him. When she finished she winked to him and went away.

-Ozuma, I see that you are popular here.- teased Mariam

-It's not my fault that I'm so charming and handsome. Don't say that you're jealous.

-Yeah right.  
  
-I'll be in room with Mariam and Ozuma with Dunga.- ordered Joseph.

-Yeah, it's good option.- ageeded Ozuma

-So what are we going to do?- asked Mariam

-We will unpack of course and then go for supper. Mariam two hours will be enough for you?- answered Ozuma.

-Yes. Who do you think I am?

-You really want to know? -...No

* * *

In Mariams and Josephs room  
  
-This vacations will be great. To pure happiness I only need handsome boyfriend, but it will change. Nobody can reist my charm (Mariam never was modesty) 

-Hmm what will I wear? After 30 min. She decided to wear green mini and green top which match color of her eyes. -Everyone will be dazzle when they see me-(this girl really like complimenting herself).

* * *

-Where is she? 

-You know her. She can't decide what to wear- answered Ozuma

-Oh, you know me so well. I'm honored. Did you miss me?- (in last weeks Mariam found new hobby- flirting with Ozuma)

-Teeeeeribly- (and Ozuma loved to flirt with girls, expecially with Mariam). He turn over to girl, when he saw her his jaw opened in disbelieve.She looked astonishing. After a while he shake off.

-What took you so long?

-Long? I'm on time. I'm never late.

-If you think so.

After supper everyone went asleep exept Joseph who was doing something suspicious.

-hehehe, Mariam will be furious but it will be worth it. My present for her is brilliant.- Joseph added something to her shampoo.

* * *

Morning: 

-AAAAAAAA- shouted Mariam and run from bathroom. She took a shower and wash her hair. When she looked at mirror she saw something terryfying.

-Who did it!!!!- she ran into boys room. When they saw her they burst into laughter.

-Hahaha who haha died your hair haha pink haha!- Dunga could hardly asked this question because he was laughing so hard.

Mariam lokked at them ''Who did it? Dunga is too stupid, so it must be Joseph or Ozuma. I pick Ozuma.

-You asshole- she jumped at boy and overthrow him on bed.

-Mariam calm down!- but she didn't listen. She wanted to kill him and dig in garden. But she could't do anything becaise Ozuma caught her wrists and changed their position. Now he was sitting on her.

-Calm down, it wasn't me! -Mariam calm down and realize that they are in really ankward position and she was only in towel.

-Let me go!

-Are you sure that I can?

-Yes, if it wasn't you so who..?

-Sister you are silly

-Joseph. It was you!?

-It was my present for you. Oh and paint will wear off after 10 washes.

-I'll kill you- she wanted to ran to him and kick him but Ozuma caught her.

-Let me go! Now!! Joseph I will get my revenge!

-I can't wait for it.- Girl was trying to pull out from Ozumas hug but he was too strong. Dunga and Joseph went out from room. Girl was watching them with killing sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Yupi It's my forth chapter. Enjoy

I don't own Beyblade

Chapter 4  
  
Mariam was looking at her reflection in mirror. She still couldn't believe what her brother had done to her. Her hair which in previous day had lovely violet color was now PINK. Joseph knew that she hated this color (she's Mariah opposite).

''Hmm. How can I cover my hair not looking like an idiot?- she thought about it but she hadn't got any idea.''Damn! I have to make good face to bad game. Maybe I should go out? Yeah it's good idea.''- and she went straight to beach. She lied on the molo.''Now I'm going to sunbathe my back after 30 min I will change sides''-thought girl.  
  
She didn't now that she was being observed by two boys.

-Are you ready Dunga?- asked Joseph.

- Are you sure that it's good idea?

-Of course. I'm never wrong.

-She will be really angry.

-Of course, it's our plan. First Mariam and next Ozuma. You'll see they will be thanking us. Now it's turn for second stage.-said Joseph

Mariam turn over because she wanted to sunbathe her other side. Suddenly something caught her and lifted her.

-Dunga?! What are you doing!? Put me down, now!!!

-If you really want- and he threw her into water.

-Aaaaaaa!!! Help me!! I can't swim!! Help!!

-Maybe we should tell her that if she stand at her toes she would reach ground?- asked Dunga.

-No. It's funnier that way.-answered other boy.

Everyone was looking at Mariam. They weren't rescuing her because they knew that water wasn't deep there, so they thought that she is only joking.

* * *

Ozuma was in cafe with Dunga and Joseph. Boys send him for drinks, but when he return they weren't there. He decided to find them because he was afraid that they will do something stupid. After 20 min. he saw them. Dunga was throwing Mariam into water. He knew that she couldn't swim and he didn't know why nobody wanted to help her. He jumped into water and started swimming to her. He stopped near her. 

''What the? I can reach ground here. But she doedn't know that. Hmm I can play her hero, it will be fun.- thought Ozuma and he smiled.

He caught Mariam and pulled her to him. She stopped kicking and she calmed down.

-Thanks.-

-Always to your service. Wil I get prize for it?

-You saved me only for prize?

-Of course not. How couldn't I save beautiful girl who was drowning?

-Good answer. You will get your prize when I will get out from water.- she said it with strange light in her eyes.

''Joseph and Dunga should be running now. When I will catch them they will regret being born!''-thought Mariam.

Ozuma looked at Mariam who was lost in thought. And in corner of his eyes he saw Joseph and Dunga. They were running into hotel. When they got out of water Mariam said:

-Thanks and see you later- she wanted to run away but Ozuma caught her.

-What?-asked surprised girl.

-What about my prize? They will not run away you know. You will find them. -You are right.-said girl. She pushed her hands behind his neck and she kissed him. This kiss was short but really sweet and satisfying. When she broke kiss Ozuma was really surprised.

-Bye.-said Mariam and run away to find Dunga and Joseph.

''Wow. I didn't know that she can kiss so good. I want to repeat it'' thought Ozuma.

* * *

In the evening: 

-Your sister can run really fast. She almost caught us-said Dunga.

-But she didn't- answered Joseph- Now it's Ozumas turn.  
  
-Few hours later: When Ozuma fell asleep boys started their plan. Dunga took out camer and Joseph took care of Ozuma. He gave him pink rabit and covered him with pink blanket. Now he looked like small baby. At the end Dunga took his photo. In the morning when Ozuma went to breakfast.People were looking at him strangely and they were laughing.

''Did I miss something?''- boy didn't now what's going on. Sudenly he saw Dunga and Joseph, they were waving some photos. He picked one from floor and he saw what was on it.

''What the hell!! When did they took this. Grrr''-nobody had ever humiliated him so much. He came back to his room and wore cup and sunglasses, he wanted to masked him so nobody will recognise him. He got out of the room and saw Mariam.

-Mariam, wait a minute. I want to talk with you.

''With her help I will get my revenge hahaha!!''


	5. Chapter 5

Yupi It's fifth chapter. This story will have 6 or 7 chapters.   
  
I don't own Beyblade.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
-What do you want?- asked Mariam  
  
-Revenge- answered shortly Ozuma  
  
-Ok. now I'm interested.  
  
-Joseph and Dunga make fun of me and you. So I want to destroy them.  
  
-What have they done?  
  
Ozuma gave her photo. When she saw it she tried to stop laughter.  
  
-You can laugh.  
  
-Buhahahaha. How they, no I don't want to know. Have you got plan?  
  
-Not yet, and you?  
  
-Of course, listen.- she started explaining it. Boy was only nodding and when she finished he grined.  
  
-Your plan is devilish and mean. I like it.  
  
-I'm glad. Oh and come here. I need help with this luggage. Can you help me throw it outside?  
  
-And whose luggage is it?  
  
-Joseph's  
  
-And where will he live?  
  
-It doesn't matter.  
  
-I have to remember to never be on your bad side. If I ever forget about it, please remind me it.  
  
-I will try to remember - when she said it she smiled. When Ozuma saw it he couldn't stop himself and he kissed her. This kiss was short and sweet, just like their previous kiss. When he broke the kiss he said:  
  
-It's for encourage, see you later.- and he got out.

* * *

Ozuma went to bar for a drink. When he came back to his room, he couldn't open doors.  
  
-Dunga let me in! Now!- he saw few cases near him. -And what are this cases doing here?  
  
After a while he heared Josephs voice.  
  
-I can explain this to you. Mariam kicked me out of the room so I didn't know where to live abd then  
  
-I invite him here, because in this room is one free bed- added Dunga  
  
-What are you talking about? We don't have free bed there.  
  
-Yes there is bed on which you were sleeping. But you aren't living here now.  
  
-What the hell are you talking about?  
  
-It's simple, I kicked you out.  
  
-You now what? Fuch yourself you dumbass!!

* * *

boom, boom  
  
Mariam opened door and saw angry Ozuma. When he saw her he smiled. His smile was strange.  
  
-Did you forget something?  
  
-No but I've got great news for you.  
  
-Joseph broke his leg?  
  
-No.But it's as good as it  
  
-I'm listening.  
  
-I'm going to live here with you.- when he said it he came inside and trew his cases on bed.  
  
-Oh.....What???- Mariam was really surprised.  
  
-One asshole kicked me out of my room. And then I remembered that you've got one free bed. And now I'm here.  
  
-Oh I see.- she could't say anything else.

* * *

Mariam and Ozuma enjoyed fun which they had in next days. Without Dunga and Joseph of course.  
  
-Only one week left.  
  
-You're talking to yourself?  
  
-Yeah It's my habit.  
  
-Really cute habit- whispeared Ozuma  
  
-Did you say something?  
  
-Yeah, I'm going to have shower, so don't peek.  
  
-You have nothing what I could look at.  
  
-Don't be so confident.

* * *

When Ozuma was in bathroom Mariam picked her CD player and started to listening music.After few minutes she fell asleep. Ozuma got out of bathroom, he saw that Mariam was sleeping on table, so he picked her and put her on bed. She marmured thanks and again fell asleep.Ozuma was watching her while she was sleeping. ''When she is sleeping she looks like baby, wait a minute what am I thinking?''He shook his head and lied on his bed. He almost fell asleep when Mariam suddenly jumped up from bed.  
  
-Mariam, what are you doing?- she didn't answer him. Afte a while she started walking to window. It was opened.Ozuma realized that she is sleepwalking. He could't wake her because he knew that it would be big shock to her.  
He grabbed her by waist and turn over. Now they were standing face to face.   
''I can say that it's really funny''- and then Mariam suddenly hugged him. It looked like she wanted to punish him forhis thoughts.   
  
-What is she doing?-'' Hmm In fact it doesn't disturb me so much''- he added in his thought and a smile appeared on his face. He liberated himself from her embrace and took her up. Next he walked with her to bed and put her there. When he wanted to walk away girl caught his hand .He wanted to liberate from her handshake but he couldn't. Her grip was only tightening when he wanted to escape. He gave up and sit down. He decided to stay awake all night ,but he failed. After few minutes he was snoring near Mariam.

* * *

Mariam was slowly waking up. She embraced her pillow (in reality it was Ozuma). After a moment something embraced her too. She felt warm and comfortable.She opened her eyes and saw somebodys chest. She closed her eyes and opened them again when she realised what she saw.  
  
-Aaaaaaa! Ozuma you pervert! What are you doing in my bed?- shouted Mariam  
  
-Mmmmmm. Leave me alone. I want to sleep.  
  
-No! Wake up! Now!- ordered furious girl.  
  
-Give me 10 minutes.  
  
-No- and she pinche him.  
  
-Hey, what have I done?  
  
-You don't now? I will repeat my question. What are you doing in my bed?  
  
-It's really simple. You see..- and he started to explaining her what happened. When he finished she wasn't pleased.  
  
-I don't believe you!  
  
-It's your decision, but I'm telling truth. Don't say me that you didn't enjoy it when you wake up?  
  
-Yeah right.- answered with sarcazm Mariam.  
  
-If you didn't so why are you still hugging me ?  
  
She let him go.  
  
-It doesn't matter. I didn't enjoy it!  
  
-If you say so. But I will do something what you will enjoy?  
  
-What?  
  
-I'll show you.- he pulled her to him and started kissing her neck. Slowly his kisses went to her collarbone. He saw her surprised face. But she smiled after a while.  
  
-I told you that you will enjoy this.- he whispeared to her ear. And he started kissing her again. His hands were exploring her body. Kiss kisses were teasing her.  
  
When she couldn't stand his teasing she whispeared.  
  
-Stop- but he didn't want stop. So he kissed her mouth. This kiss was long and passionate. Ozuma started to licking her down lip. She opened her mouth, so he could slip his tongue to it. Their tongues were battling with each other. They broke the kiss when they couldn't breath.  
  
-Did you enjoy it?- asked boy.  
  
-Not really.- he raised his eyebrow.  
  
-Hmm I see. I have to prove it to you one more time.- he bend to kiss her. But then Dunga and Joseph fell out from closet. Dunga had camera in his hand.  
  
-Ups. They see us- said Joseph  
  
-You were watching us?- screamed Mariam  
  
-Give me camera!- ordered Ozuma. Dunga looked at him and saw his eyes. He wanted to scream and run away but he gave him camera. After it he and Joseph run away.  
  
-Cowards. Grr, Ozuma we have to punish them! And destroy this tape.  
  
Boy picked out tape but he kept it. He thought that it will be great souvenir.  
  
-It's time for our revenge. 


End file.
